A proposal to develop plans for an organized program for training of surgical fellows in surgical oncology is presented. The planning phase will be used to define (1) the actual number of trainees; (2) the total training period as well as the time/effort ratio between the laboratory and rotational phases; (3) the detailed outline of the rotational plan; and (4) the inclusion of other oncological disciplines associated with the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center and Duke University Medical Center.